Let Er' R.I.P.
Let 'Er R.I.P. is the sixth episode of Inanimate Insanity II, and was released on February 2nd, 2014. It is the twenty-fourth episode overall in Inanimate Insanity. Intro At the start of the episode, Test Tube is seen looking through a telescope as Fan walks up to her. Test Tube asks him if he's here to see the waning crescent, but he doesn't know what that is. While Test Tube explains to him what that is, Fan notes that's it's huge but looks small, just like himself. Fan tells Test Tube that he feels no one has really noticed him and he hasn't made a huge amount of friends. Test-Tube tells him that she too is awkward. The next scene shows Apple covered in paint, yelling for Marshmallow, who is hiding behind her in a bush with Paintbrush. Marshmallow confides in Paintbrush, telling Paintbrush that it's annoying Apple doesn't care about Bow. Paintbrush tells Marshmallow that Bow would have probably understood why Marshmallow had to unintentionally kill her forever. Suddenly, a silver MePhone quickly appears where Marshmallow was sitting. Due to this, Marshmallow was sent flying into Apple, who drags Marshmallow off. The new MePhone walks up to Fan and Test Tube and introduces himself as MePhone5S. Moments later, a female pink MePhone teleports in and introduces herself as MePhone5C. The two plot to kill MePhone4 and take over the show, but Test Tube and Fan fool them into jumping off the Cliff. As the MePhones explode, Test Tube comments on how the MePhones seem to get dumber every generation. Just then, Marshmallow is seen running away again from Apple yet again. The top of Paintbrush can be seen behind the bush. Elimination At the elimination, MePhone4 states that because of the "spooky setting" for the episode, he got pumpkins for the prize. Test Tube and MePad reject the idea, telling him it's not Halloween. MePhone then reveals that Marshmallow, Test Tube, Apple, and Fan are safe. Fan's pumpkin splatters in his face, while Apple hugs Marshmallow for both being safe. MePhone says he's not surprised about who the final three are, and calls them annoying. Yin-Yang begins to attack him with a torch, but Toilet defends MePhone4 as the security guard. However, he splashes some of his water in MePhone's face, causing MePhone to yell at him. MePhone then reveals that Lightbulb is safe with 494 votes. He throws a pumpkin at her, but she hits it, causing it to splatter. Finally, MePad reveals that Yin-Yang is eliminated with 1859 votes. Paintbrush gets a pumpkin thrown at him/her, which s/he dodges. Yin tries to apologize for the trouble Yang has caused, but ends up fighting with him. Eventually, they fight themselves into the Rejection Portal, as the portal vanishes and Yang lets out an evil laugh. The Challenge MePhone tries to set the Halloween spirit after Baseball tells him that it isn't Halloween again, making MePad play an eerie jingle, which Nickel says still doesn't work. MePhone tells them that for the challenge, the contestants have to go inside a haunted house, and that whoever stays inside the longest without getting scared wins for their team. Microphone says that the house wasn't even there before, but MePhone disregards this, and tells everyone to get in the house, "if they dare!" As the Grand Slams begin to walk toward the house, Nickel begins to tease Suitcase about being scared, and calls her a wimp. Soap then reveals that she feels better about herself, and that she hasn't been running around cleaning every single thing, but immediatly jumps at a cobweb around the front door of the house. Microphone calls this typical, and states that she'll need more self-restraint for the challenge. Baseball reminds her that it's not about winning for herself; it's about winning for the team. Baseball instructs his team not to split up, only to see most of them disobey and run away, leaving only himself, Nickel, Balloon, and Suticase. Balloon suggests they all go together, which makes Suitcase happy, while Baseball and Nickel sarcastically groan. Inside the house, Apple asks Marshmallow if she's scared, and hugs her again. Marshmallow tells her to stop clinging to her, which she reluctantly does. However, a spiked ball falls down from the ceiling, and nearly crushes the duo. Marshmallow finally rejoices that she's free, but that she needs to hide, and enters a yellow door. While relieved at first, she notices a jack-in-the-box creepily winding up by itself. When the lid finally opens, a ghost pops out and roars, causing Marshmallow to scream of fright and fall to the ground. However, the ghost is not just a normal one, but is actually the spirit of Bow! Bow (as a ghost) explains the house is where contestants go if they can't be revived again, and then volunteers to scare the other contestants out of the house for Marshmallow, which Marshmallow gladly accepts. Nickel then attempts to scare Suitcase, Balloon, and Baseball using a ghost story, which causes Suitcase and Balloon to run away to a different part of the hall. After Knife remarks on how scared they were, he decides to takes out his Dora Doll. However, Bow's ghost possesses it, destroys the doll, and drags Knife out of the haunted house. In the next scene, Microphone mentions how she doesn't like to be seen as a loud, annoying character. When Cheesy cracks a joke out of it, she screams yet again, denying that she's loud. Bow's ghost then appears and screams even louder, blowing Microphone out of the haunted house. Bow also remarks how Cheesy's jokes aren't funny, which Cheesy tries to physically retaliate to. Unfortunately, he goes through his target, due to her being a ghost, and falls out of the window. Test Tube and Fan are then seen walking down the hall, discussing Lightbulb and Paintbrush. Bow's ghost then tries to startle Test Tube and Fan by possessing furniture around them, but they think it's just MePhone trying to scare them.. After this method failed, Bow's ghost appears by itself, scaring Fan out of the house and causing Test Tube to break due to excessively rethinking her life. Paintbrush then runs into Lightbulb in a hallway. After talking for a bit, Lightbulb decides to light up the hallway with her shining powers. Bow is seen creeping up on the two, but just before she reaches Lightbulb, she turns herself on, burning Bow and rendering her immune. Bow then possesses Paintbrush's hair/bristles, and raises her up in the air. Lightbulb grabs on to Paintbrush, believing he/she could fly, but Bow's ghost leads them out of the house. In a different section of the house, Suitcase and Balloon are hiding. Suitcase angrily brings up that Balloon tried to manipulate everyone last season, but Balloon responded that that was just how he thought object shows were won, so she forgives him. Bow then appears targets and possesses Balloon, making her pop, causing Suitcase to also become scared and run out of the house. Later, Marshmallow and Bow are seen going down a hallway, as Marshmallow talks about how she can't stand apple. Bow then abrubtly vanishes, sayign she needs more cell service. Later, Marshmallow overhears Apple remarking on how she was just using Marshmallow's friendship to get more votes. Marshmallow overhears this, which Apple tries to cover up. Bow's ghost then takes control of Apple and leads her out of the haunted house. (It is uncertain if Bow already possessed Apple prior to this or not.) In another different section of the house, Nickel sarcastically pretends to get possessed, which annoys Baseball. Bow then appears and says that's not what people look like when they get possessed, and takes control of Baseball. "Baseball" then roars at Nickel, making them both fall out of the house. As Bow leaves Baseball and flies back into the house, he seems to have no idea how they got outside. Nickel then complements him on actually scaring him, leaving Baseball confused. Marshmallow then commented on Bow's effectiveness and thought she had won. However, Soap is still in the house, cleaning up cobwebs and dust bunnies with a vacuum. Bow tries to scare her, but her voice is drowned outby the sound of the vacuum. When Soap turns around, she accidentally sucks ghost Bow in the cleaner. Marshmallow, angry at this, runs at Soap but also gets stuck on the vacuum. When Soap switched the setting to BLOW in an attempt to get Marshmallow off, Marshmallow flies out of the house, causing Soap to win for her team. At the ending after the credits, Bow squeezes her way out of the vaccuum cleaner. She meets Dough's ghost, whom she didn't appear to recognize, meaning either Toilet was lying about Dough being Bow's brother, or Bow was just forgetful. The Trailer The trailer for the episode was released on January 21st, 2014. In the trailer, Pepper appears inside Hotel OJ, excitedly saying that she will have her own episode. Fan's voice suddenly informs her that she will not. Pepper makes no appearance in the actual episode. Trivia and References *In 15:40 you can see some allusions. Jack Skellington with blood (in the left corner), Slenderman (above him), Chandeliery (from DeviantArt), background from Object Overload, Cacti Desert from Episode 10 of Season 1 and Box, new character. *Lightbulb's newspaper headlines read: "6 PUMPKINS REPORTEDLY STOLEN FROM LOCAL MARKET. POLICE SEARCH IN PROGRESS","READERS OF NEWSPAPERS ARE FOUND TO HAVE EXTREMELY FAST REFLEXES", "DR. FIZZ PURHASES SKYROCKET", "FOREIGN PEOPLE ARE FOUND TO SPEAK DIFFERENTLY", and "YIN-YANG ELIMINATED". There are more headlines to the paper, but they are too far away to read, *In Bow's room, we can see Luxo Jr.'s Ball and Boo's Door. *Lightbulb's flash is different. *This is the second night episode in Inanimate Insanity, the first being Sugar Rush. *Soap's vaccuum cleaner is the same one from the games, Luigi's Mansion and Luigi's Mansion 2/Dark Moon and is also similar to the Ghostbusters' vaccuum. *When Marshmallow and Bow are in the attic, a box which looks like Box can be seen under the table. *This episode features several new voice actors. *Yin-Yang was the only person to get over 1000 votes at this elimination. *In 6:16 at the far right that is the same phonograph in My Little Pony *The scary music MePad plays is titled "Super-Duper Mega-Whopper Scary Tune #483", but it is actually titled "Toccata and Fugue in D-minor" *When the boulder falls beetween Marshmallow and Apple it is a reference to Pokemon X/Y Conecting Cave (Zubat Roost) Trivia!3.png Trivia!2.png Trivia!.png Paper.png Yin-Yang Eliminated.PNG For Wikia.png Goofs *Suitcase's voice actor was not listed in the credits (he was later put in a video annotation). *In 05:36, Suitcase has got uneven edges. Gallery Marshmallowinabush.png|What is Marshmallow hiding from? 1513194_679460285422082_1821614523_n.png|Where could they be headed? happyduo.png|Look at this happy duo! 999229 675541955813915 1823905523 n.png|More conflicts with Toilet and MePad Newest1.png|Test Tube with her telescope. Newest2.png|Ditto 72877_690896327611811_1382599853_n.png|Secrets are being kept. Do they ever learn? 1623693 694066630628114 1631939465 n.png|Test Tube at elimination. Peppppe.png|Pepper in the trailer. Photey.png|What just happened? YongYain.png|Yin-Yang being splashed with Toilet's water. Lolbulb.png|Lightbulb rappin'. BOW&DOUGH.png|"Who are you?"-Bow TeamGoingHome.png|The Bright Lights are up for elimination... again. SoapEverywhere.png|Soap is suddenly a Ghostbuster. Bowghost.png|Bow as a ghost EveryoneHere.png|Yin-Yang is eliminated. Trivia!.png|Marshmallow is using Bow to scare out the other contestants. YangYiiiny.png|Yin-Yang is in the bottom two. Togever.png|From left to right: MePhone5C and MePhone5S IIvotes1.PNG|Marshmallow, Test Tube, Apple, and Fan being safe. IIvotes2.PNG|Painbrush and Yin Yang's votes. PBSafeIIII6.jpg|Paintbrush is safe from elimination. YinYangRejectionPortal.jpg|Yin-Yang knocks himself into the Rejection Portal. YinYangTorch.jpg|Yin-Yang about to hit MePhone4 with the torch. Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes Category:Non-Merged Episodes Category:Viewers Vote Category:Halloween Special